Amnesia:Phantoms of the Past
by Animegirl218
Summary: He went from walking up in a creepy place to being wounded is not Danny's ideal way to spend his birthday. He's already in a funk and then Vlad has to come along! But will he prove to be more of a friend than an enemy? Or perhaps something more? (pompouspep)
1. Got nothin' but time

_**Heads Up!**_

_-This is a pompous pep fic, that means Danny/Vlad. If you don't like it, that's fine but this is just a warning that this may not be for you, Thank you!-_

* * *

"What?" The teen inquired out loud as he morphed back. The question would only fall on the deaf ears of the his surroundings. All of which, played a role in his confusion. Something prevented him from escaping, from simply phasing out of the room and flying away. _'Great.' _he huffed. The boy's azure gaze scanned the room, at least, what he could make out of it in such darkness. It provided little to nothing for providing any clues or hints as to where or why he was there. With a deep breath and a sigh, he ran a hand through his messy and almost spike-like hair. Waking up in an unknown location can be upsetting for anybody. It can bring a strew of negative emotions. Like, anxiety or anger; it could even instill fear and thus, putting one in a foul mood. But for Daniel Fenton, the feelings for this had melted more into alertness and irritation.

...and this was definitely true right now. Considering the fact that it was his birthday.

Yes, his birthday. The day that was drawing near to two decades ago that his proud parents and proud new sister welcomed him into the world. Like everybody who came into being, he didn't remember this moment. It was simply too early for his brain to do so but just could not help to feel comforted by the thought of such warmth. An excited and joyful little girl gushing over the little blue-eyed baby, asking a ton of questions following her life with her new brother; a relived and also proud father's gaze on his wife for having a safe delivery after carrying their child for close to nine months, and last but not least, loving mother's affection and protection for her newborn son as she cradles him in her arms. To think that the woman had found the strength at the moment to even hold a baby, let alone stay awake after twenty long hours of being in labor amazed Danny to this day. Although, he'd not admit it to his mom; knowing that she would go,_ "Ohhh honey, that's so sweet of you!"_ and something about that just embarrassed him. Maybe it was that he wasn't one to say really deep and personal things so easily to his parents and he wasn't used to the overjoyed reaction of gratitude from such. Not that he hasn't had moments with each member of this household that brought them closer together as a family, but he wasn't one to admit such philosophical thoughts right off the bat at random. However, thinking back to a time where he was in surrounded by nothing but his his new family and the chance to live without a care in the world for the next few years brought a sense of calmness to the teen. Not having to worry about schoolwork, bullies, responsibilities, or anything but the basics of life was a rare notion that he wouldn't fully experience for who knows how long. Maybe never again...

Danny shook his head. While getting lost in his own thoughts provided comfort in this dark and unfamiliar environment, it wasn't the most important thing to focus on at the moment. He needed to stop and go over what he remembered from the past twenty-four hours. A good margin of time to think back too-Yesterday started out pretty quiet. No ghost activity until the late afternoon. He had caught a few ghosts with Tucker and Sam near a sanatorium just on the outskirts of town. _'Oh yeah, and Jazz tagged along with us. How could I forget? She just wouldn't shut up about the place all the way there! Since she's so into psychology and all of that stuff.'_ After, they all went to our homes ate with his parents and sister, washed up and jumped into bed with the TV remote and channel surfed for an hour or two. Channel switching consistently had become a habit for him because he would think about something that happened during the day and then go into something close to a trance as he pondered more and more about it. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the amount of time that he spent on a daily basis thinking and staitigizing his fights and anticipation for an encounter with an enemy. Or it was both. Either way, this wasn't getting him anywhere. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Nothing at all. Not during the day, or night. There wasn't anything really to worry from his adversaries either. No hanging threats to him or the ones that he cared about from Skulker or Technis or any of his foes. He hasn't seen Vlad in a while though...maybe he was up to something. Looking around, this place did kind of look like his thing. An abandoned, old castle that was a whole lot like the one he owned. However, it's not the best thing to jump to conclusions.

The halfa searched the Erie room for about half an hour. Maybe it was the Ghostwriter he thought as he shifted rows of dusty books from their place one a bookshelf. Now that was a possibility! No matter how many times Danny has taken care of most of his foes, they somehow managed to escape their captivity and find him once more. Seeking revenge on him for what he has done to them. That's how it pretty much worked and he was used to it. The Ghostwriter had a beef with the ghost boy as soon as his grand masterwork that he had spent countless hours on designated into ashes right out of his hands as he watched in horror. It was stupid of him to be so careless as to hold something so dear out in the open, where it could have gotten damaged, let alone destroyed but his "attacker" was in a blind fury. The novelist deemed the action as unfair, mindless, and cruel. This was, in his mind, only punishable by revenge. Setting it out as a lesson, he threw the teen spiraling into a confusing and complex trap within a poem. Danny won in the end and threw him in jail, coming out on top once more and saving the holidays for all of Amity Park to enjoy. Although the Ghostwriter wasn't the muscle-bound fighting type guy who could bust his way out of jail, he was more like a sly fox. He could trick a guard into giving him a journal out of boredom and he could throw the center of his hatred into a place like this; in order to break him down menially and emotionally. It was likely but then again, it could be something or someone that he has never met and they are just messing with him now. _"Whatever."_ Danny muttered dryly. All of this thinking made his head hurt, he hasn't been getting a whole lot of sleep lately. Irritated from his fruitless investigation of the old Victorian study, he decided to venture out and explore some more around the area. He wandered deeper and deeper into the darkened hallways. His path was a long one. It was carpeted and candles lined down as far as the eye could see Old paintings that hung from the walls a few feet away from each other was nothing of importance. It only showed the wealth of the estate's owner or owners and that meant nothing to Danny. The windows were lined with a layer of grime thus, limiting the tiny amount of moonlight that already shone down from the early morning sky. A grandfather clock indicated that midnight had arrived along with Danny's birthday. Well, it didn't exactly chant, _"Happy Birthday Daniel!"_ but it at least made him aware of the time. He had pasted by so many different rooms that he could have went into but didn't find reason in searching. Why? He didn't know. Something drove him to continue to go on to the end of the then occurred to him that it would be best to change into Danny Phantom. That way, he wouldn't be such an easy target for an ambush again. Two glowing white rings floated out and away from the teen's center and did just that. "And besides, floating is more fun than walking!" he laughed to himself. For the time being, there was no rush. He had nothing but time for all he knew. Besides, all he had to do was keep an eye out for trouble and he would be fine. He could so handle this!

* * *

Danny phased in and out of different rooms after thoroughly searching it for about twenty minutes each.

"Nothing here."

"-..or in here."

Well, he had no way of telling the time aside from looking at the grandfather clock but he did have somewhat of a sense of time.

"..or h- YUCK! What is that thing? It looks like the half-eaten burger that tucker left on his desk for a week about a month ago!" Danny's face wrenched in disgust. "Come to think of it, how did he not notice that..?"

Closet after Closet, Bookshelf after bookshelf, drawers after drawers, desktop after desktop, chest after chest, room after room...it seemed to be endless! There was nothing to be found and yet he kept working at it. The minutes turned into what seemed like hours. He even began pulling books out and flipping through each one that he came across in hopes of finding a letter, key, photo, document, whatever! No avail. He coughed a couple of times before returning to the hallway. This reeked. It was nothing short of depressing and boring. He was on his own. Without Sam or Tucker or Jazz could direct him around from a remote location, he felt a little disconnected from the rest of the world. Yes, this place was that old. So ancient that Danny felt as though he had been sent to a whole other time period. Sitting down, it melted into a sense of pure isolation. Two white rings flashed and whipped past him.

_**PhSHhhu**_

Green eyes reverted back to it's original blue, white hair into black, and his white, ghostly glow faded. He was hesitant about staying too far just yet. There just had to be something that could help him...

* * *

and that's the end of chapter one! Hope that you guys liked it and if you didn't, it'll pick up soon, I promise.


	2. Vlad to the rescue

"Ugh...this is pointless. Hours and hours of searching and I still haven't got a clue as to where the heck I am!"

I tossed the book that I was holding at the bed and looked around what was perhaps the fiftieth the old Victorian bedroom and couldn't find anything aside from this note. Wait. Finally! "I finally found something!" Wow was I desperate or what? I thought that I'd go insane if I hadn't come across something within the next five rooms. Okay,It said something about how I got here; although it sure didn't give me enough of a reason as too why. Turns out that this is and old castle owned by a once wealthy man back in the 1800's. There was a picture of a man and a woman attached to the hand written letter. However, it was kinda smudged so I couldn't really make out the faces. They were standing in front of their huge estate and seemed happy. Again, it's hard to tell..Wait a minute..I don't know any of the people mentioned in this letter..."I couldn't have wrote this.." The letter was addressing a Daniel..did I have Amnesia or something? What's the date on here...whoa..okay it was defiantly another Daniel. Weird..why do I feel as though it's for_ me_?

Then, my ghost sense went off.

A grunting sound could be heard outside of the room, coming closer and closer. Phff! Why am i wasting my time looking around when I can just ask this [totally friendly] ghostly resident for some more info? I'm sure that he/she/it will be happy to cooperate! "I'm going ghost!"

Within moments, the teen had turned into a ghost-boy; instantly giving him confidence to defend himself and obtain the answers to his questions. That is, should the creature wondering the outside of the quarters have any. The boy raised a glowing hand, ready to bust the door down with an ecto-blast when the creature outside began to aggressively clawing the door down. Which threw the adolescent off but didn't shock him, he's dealt with these sort of things before. Pieces of wood and metal flew across the room and past an invisible Danny, leaving a cloud of dust and debris in the doorway. An ugly snarl broke the silence and a figure dashed out of the dust; only to reveal an gruesome monster. So gruesome that Danny found it difficult to focus on staying intangible. It looked like something from his nightmares! A zombie-like creature with rotting yellowish brown skin and a horridly dis-proportioned body. Although it still had a somewhat normal human hand on one arm, on the other was a swollen mass with four long black 2 foot claws extruding from the end of it. Sure, the ghost boy had witnessed may hideous entities to see, but something about this thing made Danny's skin crawl. Who knows? Perhaps it was the maimed jaw and open throat. After a few seconds of watching this thing prowl around, searching for any living thing it looked up. It's low growl and snort had quickly turned into a mindless, snarl and howl as it slashed the air in front of it's self.

_**"AHHH!"**_

Danny's eyes squeezed in agony as the wind was knocked out of him. He blinked a few times and grabbed his foot as he drew back, further into the corner of the room. He removed his hand from his side to see an glowing green liquid staining his hand. Equally glowing eyes bulged at the sight._ 'Is that blood?'Danny thought. 'No way! That's impossible! I was invisible! Oh man, I better get out of here!'_

He prepared himself to escape but failed and abruptly morphed back into his human form, rendering him venerable. Struggling to get up, his adrenaline kicked in and gave him the drive to jump over the large, elegant mattress and out into the hall way. And without a moment's hesitation, the monster staggered out of the room. With an actual nightmare chasing after him with an injury, Daniel Fenton didn't have a second to spare with wondering why his powers just blanked out or why that thing could bring him down so quickly and effectively. For the young adult rarely received real wounds from a fight and now this? Well, as confusing as this all may come to be, one thing's for sure. The only way to live was to run. Run and search for a place to hide. Or this would really be the end for the boy. With blood pounding in his ears, heart beating and a mind-numbing fear slowly eating away at his sanity, he carried on. Greedy breaths growing needy for oxygen. Jolts of fear pounding in his chest as the sound of the monster's un-human sounds drew closer. Danny was never the star of the track team, the boy could fly for hours on end but sprinting was never his stronghold. "Gotta find..place to hide!" The teen whispered, beginning to grow desperate for shelter. "Place..to hide- ah ha!" A door was open on the right side of the hallway, it was perfect! He made a final dash for it in order to try and loose the monster and then dived into the door crack. He nimbly jumped back up and closed the door by setting a chair under the knob. Right at that moment, the door was impacted by a strong force on the other side. Thus, knocking the piece of furniture and the black haired teen to the floor. Danny fell with a sicking thud and coughed up something when he tried to breathe. The darkened room started to whirl. The desk, bed, and bookshelf became blurry and his breathe was body was failing and Danny knew that. He was trapped and hurt. A sickening feeling of defeat flooded over him. This was it. Goodbye futur-

A hand reached out and grabbed the back of his denim jacket and dragged him into an even darker place.

He started to panic. Questions flooding and bombarding his tired mind and fear was eating at his sense of mind. Claustrophobia soon took over the boy and his mind continued to race. 'I think somebody dragged me into a wardrobe. I have to get out of here! I can't bre-'

"SETTLE DOWN!" a voice harshly whispered, clasping over Danny's mouth. "DANIEL, LISTEN TO ME. IT'LL ONLY LEAVE IF IT CAN'T SEE OR FIND YOU!"

"MmphmhpMphrhhrhmrrhp!"

"Shh-sh-shhh! It's close, Daniel, Please! Quiet down or we are both going to die!"

With a few tears running down his face,he suppressed his distressed reaction and did his best to breathe as quietly as possible. Everything was just going wrong and he had to fight every instinct that was kicking in in order to do as he was instructed. However, it was failing. And the person who hid him knew that. Yelling won't work so there was only one other option that didn't involve knocking out the boy. Time was running out and if he didn't get the halfa to break away from his state of shock, they would both surely parish. He tried his best to keep a leveled tone in his attempts."Shhh...Danny, I assure you that it will go away if you just relax..ease your mind...that's it. Now, close your eyes and take your mind to another place. Far from here..." The man's plan worked. It's amazing what a soothing tone could do. He released his hand from it's resting place upon Danny's mouth but as soon as he did, something totally unexpected happened. The teen swiftly shifted onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around his body while burying his face in his chest. The action made him gasp lightly and it began to feel even harder to breathe as his stomach involuntarily tensed.

"V-Vlad! Please don't shove m-me out there..Please..I don't want to die!"

"I won't." Was the only thing that Vlad could manage to say. Tearing his eyes away from the halfa that had latched on to him and turned his sapphire eyes to the crack in the wardrobe. It was looking around, about to move again at any moment. "Just stay quiet..."

That's when it's head whipped around.

_'Shit.'_


End file.
